<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauders' last day by Padfoot_Lupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920989">Marauders' last day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot_Lupin/pseuds/Padfoot_Lupin'>Padfoot_Lupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Short One Shot, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot_Lupin/pseuds/Padfoot_Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marauders' last day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was awoken early morning by Sirius not so quietly or calmly packing his trunk and Pete snoring.He looked at the clock to find it was half seven, Sirius was never up this early when they didn't have lessons but he had been acting oddly the past few months. They all had been not themselves for a while, constantly worrying over the war or NEWTs or what's going to happen to them next year. He sat up on the edge of his bed and looked around the dorm, it was finally starting to sink in that tomorrow would be his last day here. Part of him never wanted tomorrow to come so he could just stay here forever, pulling pranks with the marauders, running around the forest on full moons, reading for hours down by the lake with Lily, spending everyday with Sirius. </p><p>Pete was still asleep though Remus was not sure how with all the noise Sirius was making, he'd still hadn't started packing but then again neither had Remus. James was sat at the end of his bed, tossing a bouncy ball around in his hands. He was looking at Sirius with a look of half worried and half confused etched on his face. He had to admit that no matter how out of character he'd been recently Sirius packing this early the day before was very odd he always left it to the last minute on the day they left. Sometimes Remus and James ended up doing it for him.</p><p>He got up slowly and walked over to his boyfriend. "Pads," he spoke gently while placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. "Moony," he replied in a clearly forced happy voice, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and leant his head against his chest. "Pads, are you alright?" he asked softly as he ran his hands through Sirius' hair. "Course, why wouldn't I be, I've got you and Jamie and Pete, if he ever gets his lazy arse out of bed. Never been happier," Sirius tried to persuade him but it didn't work as his voice was shaky and his eyes were glassy. </p><p>Remus placed his hand under Sirius' chin and tilted it up, he saw a tear fall down Sirius' cheek and quickly wiped it away with his thumb. "Oh Pads," he whispered to him so that James couldn't hear, "It's gonna be okay, everything is, you'll get through this, so will I. We all will. You know this right?" he spoke into his ear. Sirius slowly nodded his head which was still on Remus' chest. Truth is he was just as worried as Sirius, they all were, just yesterday he had to comfort Mary who he'd found crying in the library. </p><p>"You wanna head down? breakfast should be starting," James said wearily, clearly unsure if he should of said something or not. "Yeah, yeah let's go," Sirius responded trying his best to looked pulled together. They all looked over to were Pete was still snoring, "Oh leave him, he had a late night, we could bring something back," James spoke as he pulled a shirt on. They made their way down the stairs to the surprising empty common room were James insisted they wait for Lily. "You know I love you, right moony," he heard Sirius whisper down his ear. "Yes Pads, you say it everyday and I love you too," he replied as he placed as kiss on his forehead. "Come on lovebirds," James joked as he now made his way to the portrait hand in hand with Lily. </p><p>-</p><p>They spent the rest of the day in a weird bittersweet feeling. Pete was off with his Ravenclaw girlfriend who still had a year of school left while Mary and Marlene were in their dorm. So the day was just him, Sirius, James and Lily. He quite liked it as he was always closer to James and Lily than the others and if he could have spend all day everyday for the rest of his life with Sirius. </p><p>They'd chosen to just go for a walk round the grounds, they hadn't as much said a word the whole time. James had his arm round Lily while she had her head on his shoulder. Sirius was clinging to Remus round the waist, he haven't let go of him all day, Remus thought it was cute how clingy Sirius would get when he didn't know how to express his emotions though he wished Sirius could just open up to him easier but he understood it was hard for him so he settled for the constant hugs-not that he minded them-.</p><p>"This is ridiculous," James announced as they passed the lake. "Huh? prongs," Sirius asked while lifting his head up to look at James. They'd stopped walking and James was stood in front of them looking like he was about to give a speech-which he was-. </p><p>"It not like the world's ending tomorrow, yes we get more responsibility to worry about and yes there is a potentially dangerous thing waiting out there for us," Remus mentally scoffed at this only James could call a war 'potentially dangerous'. "But we can't sit around moping all day, it's easy to get lost in all the bad stuff waiting for us when we get off that train tomorrow 'cause yeah there's a lot of it," He was not wrong about the last part Remus thought, he had no idea if it was even possible to get a job with his condition these days while yes Sirius and James had both offered to pay for his living expenses but he didn't want to live forever in debut to them like that. </p><p>"But there is good waiting for us as well, Lils we've got the wedding and Moony and Pads you two have each other. And we have Pete, Mary and Marls, we've got each other that doesn't go away after tomorrow, so Sirius mate you can stop clinging onto Moony for dear life," this only made Sirius tighten his grip and stick his tongue out at James. "and we spend the last day happy and relaxed with are friends, and then we'll fight. Day and night, for however long it takes and we'll make it out the other end together 'cause were marauders," </p><p>"Blimey," was all Remus managed to say, James seriously had an motivation speech prepared for every occasion he thought to himself. His speech did seem to have awaken something in Sirius though cause he looked up at Remus and smiled that cheeky grin of his. "He's right, we'll fight and make it out together, we're Moony and Padfoot, we'll beat those good for nothing death eaters," he spoke with a fire of passion in his voice, as he rested his forehead on to Remus' and looked him in the eye. </p><p>They carried on around the lake, this time James and Sirius talking eagerly about the final prank tomorrow whilst Lily gave them disapproving looks and the occasional 'that'll never work' only to be met with the same response every time 'we're marauders it'll work for us'. James and Sirius had used that excuse ever since first year, it was as if they believed they were invincible and with some of the stuff they did, Remus often believed they did think this. </p><p>-</p><p>They sat in silence as the train pulled away from the station, they weren't exactly sad just no one knew what to say. James, Sirius and Pete had talked excitedly about the final prank for a few minutes but that soon died down. He could tell they were still very excited by it though and he was as well, even though it was incredibly unnerving to see them on every tapestry and portrait through out the castle. You couldn't so much as walk down a corridor that morning without seeing the marauders at least ten different times. </p><p>"Do you remember.." James said a few minutes later as he finally looked away from the window, "Remember what?" Peter asked whilst eating his second chocolate frog. "First year, everyone was trying to find out who did the prank. They called it a group of marauders and then we.." he trailed off and looked back out the window. "Yeah, we made the promise," Pete chimed in, looking at the other three. </p><p>"Marauders for the rest of Hogwarts." Sirius said as he lifted his head of Remus' shoulder repeating the words they all said seven years earlier. "Back then Hogwarts seemed like it would last forever,". They all nodded at this statement. </p><p>"for the rest of Hogwarts," Remus murmured, they all looked at each other as if they were all thinking the same thing. James sat up and put his hand out into the middle of them "Come on then, 'bout time we renewed it boys," He spoke with the hint of mischief his voice always had. Sirius was first to place his hand on top, then Peter, then Remus.</p><p>"Mrs Prongs, care to join us," Sirius asked as he raised a eyebrow at Lily. Her eyes glanced around them all and back to Sirius, "I would be honoured," she said and placed her hand on top. "Marauders till the end," James declared. "Marauders till the end," the other four echoed. </p><p>They sat back in their seats and let the comfortable silence take over. Remus thought he saw Pete look a bit unconfutable, but brushed it off. 'Marauders till the end' he thought to himself, 'Merlin he loved these guys, especially the one next to him'. He took Sirius' hand into him own and whispered "I love you," into his ear as he saw a blush cover his cheeks.    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>